


you've fallen in love with the prince you were supposed to assassinate

by crazywineaunt



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Crack, Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, assassin laurent lol, did i mention idiots, enemies to idiots, idiots to lovers, no daggers were hurt in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywineaunt/pseuds/crazywineaunt
Summary: read the title xD
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	you've fallen in love with the prince you were supposed to assassinate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imagineaworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineaworlds/gifts).



> this lil ficlet is just a 'write what you can in 20 minutes tops' sprint based on the prompt in the title of the fic. enjoy, or don't. <3

“So, this is what it’s come to,” Damen smiles over the knife Laurent has pressed to his throat.

Laurent presses the dagger in further, drawing a bead of warm blood. He’s done this before, and he can certainly do it again. Practice makes perfect.

“Idiot. You’re not supposed to smile seconds from your death,” Laurent hisses.

“Oh, but you’re not going to kill me,” Damen says, laughing.

Laurent’s grip on the dagger falters, and he doesn’t even have time to curse himself for the slip up before Damen’s reversed their positions, dagger in his hands now. His breath hitches as Damen lifts the dagger up, only to stare in shock as he lets it clatter to the ground.  
  
Damen laughs again, that deep, resonant laugh that worms it’s way uncomfortably into Laurent’s ears every time he hears it.

“Why do you look so afraid? I’m not going to kill you,” he says, raising both hands in the universal gesture of peace. His eyes soften. “And I don’t think you were going to kill me either,” he adds.

Laurent’s aware that he probably looks like a buffoon, jaw hanging open as it is.

“What do you mean, you aren’t going to kill me? Our armies are at war not ten miles from here, in case you hadn’t noticed!”. Laurent’s voice is rising with every word, but he can’t find it in himself to care if anyone in the prince’s camp is alerted. It’s too late now, either way. He’d rather go out spitting fire to the very end.

Damen takes a step closer as Laurent takes a wary step back. It’s always been like this, between them, a strange dance where they exchange moves back and forth, drawing close but never making contact.

He doesn’t have any visible weapons on him, though, so Laurent allows him to close the distance. Damen stops short a metre away, and goes to one knee.

Laurent’s eyes widen. “Have you – have you lost your mind?!”, he sputters.  
  
Damen smiles up at him, one cheek dimpling. Laurent forces himself not to stare at the blinding smile, nor to think about the effect the damned dimple has on him.

“No, my mind hasn’t been clearer than it is today,” Damen says.  
  
Laurent’s body is too frozen to stop him when he takes his hand in both of his, pressing a light kiss to his knuckles. Laurent tries not to think about how warm his hands are.  
  
“Besides, if I killed you, I wouldn’t be able to ask for permission to court you, _Prince Laurent_.”

Damen had known who he was. He had known who he was the whole time.  
  
Laurent draws his hand back as if burned, and stalks out of the tent, tent covers flapping angrily in his wake. But no matter how far he walks, he can’t shake the feeling of Damen’s gaze burning into his back.

“ _Fuck me_ ,” he breathes, flush creeping up his neck at the memory of the Crown Prince of Akelios kneeling in front of him, defenses laid bare.


End file.
